


My Boys

by femilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polygamy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femilton/pseuds/femilton
Summary: Prompt: "Something with poly!Hamilsquad please?"





	My Boys

Being pregnant sucked. You loved your boyfriends -- all four of them -- but they just didn’t understand how painful pregnancy was. You were eight months pregnant, so doing literally anything was like climbing Mount Everest, be it using the restroom, making a sandwich, or even trying to find a comfortable position to lay down in.

Today, you found yourself caught in those same three predicaments at once, somehow. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and you had dragged yourself to the couch to lay down and watch re-runs of  _ How I Met Your Mother _ all day. After nearly thirty minutes of tossing and turning, you finally found a position comfortable enough to relax in. But now you had to pee. And you were hungry. And you were nauseous and tired and so, so sick of being pregnant.

You began to tear up, trying to silence your sobs to avoid disturbing your boyfriends. You loved the idea of carrying their child, and raising a family with the people you loved most in the world, but it was so. Damn. Hard. You buried your face in a pillow and just let the tears flow.

Hamilton strolled into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator with the determination of a literal starving artist. “Hey, Y/n, you want anything to eat?” He turned, noticing your silently weeping form, and crossed over to you. “Y/n, what’s wrong?”

You looked up at him, tears streaming down your face, and he brushed your hair away from your eyes. “I’m sorry, Alex,” you choked, and he shook his head.

“What for, my love?” He waved a hand over toward you, and it was then that you realized Mulligan, Lafayette, and Laurens had been waiting silently in the hallway, observing the situation. They crossed over to you, all kneeling by your side and gently rubbing different parts of your body: your hand (Lafayette), your back (Laurens), and even your feet (Mulligan).

“I just,” you sniffled. “I… I don’t want to be pregnant anymore.” You looked away, fearing the worst. Lafayette squeezed your hand gently, and you looked into his dark brown eyes.

“Why is that, mon amour?”

“It just sucks.” You laughed sardonically. “I can’t do anything! I can’t make lunch, I can’t lay down comfortably, I can’t even piss without it requiring every ounce of energy I’ve got.”

“We’ll help you, honey,” Laurens said. “Just ask us, okay?” He smiled at you, light brown eyes twinkling.

“I just hate not being able to do anything myself. I feel like I’m the baby here.”

“Y/n, we all know how independent and headstrong you are,” Mulligan chuckled, and the other three men nodded, grinning widely. “But until this baby comes, you’ve got to let us take care of you.”

You sniffled, nodding. “Yeah, okay. Just a few more weeks until my down under gets ripped apart, can’t wait.” The men laughed.

“What can we get for you, Y/n?” Hamilton asked, squeezing your cheek slightly.

“Well… a sandwich would be great. And some more pillows. And I really gotta pee.” 

Hamilton took off toward the kitchen. “I call the sandwich.”

Mulligan raced for the bedroom. “I’ll get the pillows.”

Lafayette and Laurens looked at each other and shook their heads. “Looks like we’re helping you, ma petite amie,” grinned Lafayette. You squeezed his hand one last time before sitting up with the two mens’ help.

You certainly loved your boys.


End file.
